ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 14: Beasts Unleashed
Beasts Unleashed is the 14th season in Galvatream's Canon. Bronze Lion serves as the antagonist while the Beastors are the villainous faction. Kaya serves as the focus character. Peace has returned to Ninjago after the defeat of The Three Oni Warlords and their forces. But in the depths of The Ferocious Jungle, an ancient race reigns supreme. And they desire to see Ninjago punished for the fate they suffered so long ago... Episode 129: Peace never Lasts The Ninja enjoy the peace left after the last battle. The Fusion Dragons have all but left Ninjago, but a warning given to Kai by the King of Dragons leaves him wondering just how far he is willing to go to protect his loved ones. Episode 130: An error in Judgement The Ninja begin to explore an ancient jungle, which leads to bonding time between Kaya and Cole. Kai's fatherly senses kick in as they begin to discover trouble. Episode 131: Day of the Dragon The Day of the Dragon comes around as the people of Ninjago celebrate the day the Fusion Dragons came to free them of the Oni. But behind the curtains, sinister plans are cooked within The Ferocious Jungle. Episode 132: Encounter in Blackwood Jay, Zane and Lloyd investigate a strange report within Blackwood Forest. Meanwhile, Kai, Kaya and Cole discover ancient ruins within The Ferocious Jungle. Episode 133: Rise of the Beasts Kaya has a vision of the future and worries that Ninjago's fate is upon her shoulders as the ancient Beastors arise once more. Episode 134: Tales from the Serpentine Nya, Caleb and Pixel go to see the Serpentine for information on the Beastors and learn just how much of a threat they are. Episode 135: Race for the Claws The Ninja unite in a race for the six legendary Elemental Claws needed to open The Grand Beast's prison. Episode 136: The Grand Beast Bronze Lion unites the six Elemental Claws and unleashed The Grand Beast upon Ninjago, and Kaya begins to accept Cole for who he truly is. Episode 137: Fight for The Sea of Sand The Ninja and Serpentine work together to fight back against the Beastors in a battle that rages across the Sea of Sand. Episode 138: Rise of Heroes Kaya and Cole work together to fight The Grand beast while Kai fights against Bronze Lion. Characters * Kaya * Kai * Master Wu * Zane * Nya * Cole * Jay * Lloyd * Pixel * Bronze Lion * Silver Eagle * Tungsten Cheetah * Metal Ape * Metal Munch * Iron Mole * Skales * Acidicus * Ray * First Elemental Master of Fire * Eagle Warriors * Lion Vanguards * Lion Commandos * Mole Scouts * Mole Soldiers * Cheetah Warriors * Eagle Pilots Sets Note: These are not real Sets 70739-Glider Skirmish -Kaya -Eagle Warrior -Kai 70740-Caleb's Dune Buggy -Caleb -Mole Scout -Mole Soldier 70741-Cheetah Cycle Pursuit -Tungsten Cheetah -Kaya -Zane -Nya -Cheetah Warrior x2 70742-Eagle Copter -Silver Eagle -Jay -Lloyd -Eagle Scout x2 -Eagle Pilot 70743-Lion Truck -Metal Ape -Ape Warrior x2 -Lion Vanguard -Nya -Jay 70744-Mole Mech Battle -Iron Mole -Cole -Kaya -Master Wu -Mole Soldiers x2 70745- The Grand Temple -Bronze Lion -Kaya -Kai -Coe -Lion Vanguard x2 -Lion Commando Battle Gear Packs 70756-Kaya and Cole 70757-Black Raven and Metal Munch 70758-Lloyd and Nya Spinners 70759-Kaya 70760-Metal Ape 70761-Cole vs Iron Mole Buildable Figures 70762-Kaya 70762-Silver Eagle 70763-Bronze Lion Category:Season Category:Stories Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Incomplete Stories